User blog:Penuile/Teemo rework: probably not annoying anymore
No, really. Teemo is a troll champ, made for trolling, not playing. Also, he's a ward. Abilities Teemo uses one of his special darts to debilitate the target with the next autoattack. |description2 = Press Q and then W, E or R to choose a dart, modifying the next autoattack, or press Q again to cancel. |range = Self |cooldown = 10 seconds after attacking |cost = |costtype = mana }} Deals magic damage over 5 seconds and reduces the target's movement and attack speed over 5 seconds, which then recover gradually over 5 seconds. |leveling = % % % AP}} }} Deals damage on-hit and blinds for a duration. |leveling = % AP}} }} Deals damage on-hit and gains percentage Armor Pen for this attack. |leveling = % % total AD}} }} | }} Teemo gains increasing movement speed while moving (similar to ). Stopping, taking non-minion damage, autoattacking or using W, E or R resets the passive bonus. |description2 = For a duration, Teemo cannot lose his accelerating movespeed bonus by taking damage (can still lose it via stopping, casting a spell or autoattacking) and the bonus is also increased. |description3 = Teemo sets up a camp, stealthing after 3 seconds; taking any damage will cancel the abilty and put it on a 4 second cooldown. While stealthed, Teemo restores a percentage of his missing HP and Mana every second (because he has a supply of food and water for long missions or something). |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = per 5 seconds |cooldown = 17 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting=''Sprint'' passive and moving active are self-buffs. |additional = Sprint's active cooldown starts when the ability is first activated, not when the effect ends. }} |description = Leaving stealth causes Teemo's next three basic attacks to gain maximum attack speed and deal modified total damage equal to 250~350% of his total AD. |description2 = Teemo lays a mushroom on the ground, revealing area in a small radius and revealing the first unit that steps on the trap, dealing physical damage over 4 seconds. The traps last forever, but unstealth themselves after 8 minutes. Each mushroom has 100 health and can only be destroyed by auto-attacks. |leveling = % total AD}} |leveling2 = seconds |targeting='Unpleasant Surprise' is a ground-targeted single target trap abilty. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |additional= }} Teemo channels on the target normal trap, turning it into a poisonous one that deals %AP AoE damage over time in addition to the physical damage. Teemo laughs whenever he baits an enemy champion to walk into a trap. |description2 = Noxious traps have a 10 minute duration. Teemo generates a new trap periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, and can only store up to 3 traps at once. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 230 |cooldown = 1 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Noxious Trap' is an ally-targeted ability |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=Will block the ability and prevent the trap from affecting nearby units. |quicksilver=Will remove the damage over time and the slow |additional= * Turrets will reveal, but not attack, traps within their sight radius. * Noxious Trap's damage over time effect does not stack. Enemies who detonate multiple traps will only have the duration refreshed per trap they detonate. * Noxious Trap's damage over time effect counts as a poison for the purpose of * Noxious Trap's damage is determined at detonation, not at the time of being placed which means any ability power Teemo gains or loses will affect all active shrooms. }} Category:Custom champions